Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Moreover, as a portable terminal is disseminated as a terminal carried by each person, various designs are applied to the portable terminal to express a unique character of the person.
A traditional portable terminal is formed by a size capable of being held by a hand and is carried by a hand or is carried in a manner of being put into a pocket or a bag. While the portable terminal is carried, the portable terminal may be lost or damaged due to the dropping or the like. Moreover, it is not convenient to carry the portable terminal.
In order to resolve the problem, a wearable terminal of various types is appearing. For example, a watch-type portable terminal capable of being worn on a wrist, a portable terminal capable of being worn on a neck, a portable terminal capable of being worn on a waist, and the like are appearing. A size and a function of a wearable terminal may vary according to a wearing form. It may use various types of a watch-type mobile terminal according to the necessity of a user.
In case of a watch-type mobile terminal, unlike a terminal of a bar shape or a terminal of a folder shape, since a size of the watch-type mobile terminal is getting smaller, it is difficult to secure a space for mounting parts. Moreover, since such a device for transmitting and receiving a signal as an antenna is influenced by a nearby electronic device, it is difficult to deploy the device.